Origins
by cactusbox
Summary: An ancient map collection reveals the location of a temple said to guard the truth about Hyrule's origins deep within. Link, wanting to have one last adventure, sets out to the temple, only to find out more than he ever could have dreamed of. Post-TP, SS spoilers
1. A Map Collection

**- ORIGINS -_  
><em>CHAPTER I - A Map Collection**

Beneath the prosperous Castle Town lies something much darker than the clean front of the city would ever have let on. The Black Market - known amongst peculiar collectors, men and women of odd trade, merchants of dark arts and odd substances, but to any ordinary citizen completely unheard of. Here gathers people to trade, buy and sell objects that were extremely hard to catch except for the skilled few and objects couldn't be sold so that just everyone could see. The Black Market was a perfect success, flourishing and growing beneath the city, broken into several sections in the damp underground halls connected together by the wide web of sewers. There were numerous entrances - all hidden well and out of the sight of the public.

In one such hall a merchant - a skinny man wearing an off-white robe and brown hair in a bowl cut - was greeting a man in a dark green cloak with a hood casting a shadow to hide his eyes. "Oh, a customer! Welcome! Welcome! Anything you want to buy?" The merchant said while making a wide motion with his hand to show his wares - there were several bottles containing curiously coloured liquids and something that seemed to be organs on display.

The hooded man smiled, his jaw and the tip of his nose being highlighted by the light from the green flames on the table and said, "No, Beedle, but I might have something that could interest _you_, eh, wanna see?"

"Oh, is this about our previous deal?" Beedle seemed to smile, his skinny face looking instantly a bit lighter. "If you have it then show it!"

"Patience is a virtue, you know," the man said with mock sagely tone and pushed his hand into his cloak, rummaging around for something from inside of the pouch resting on his belt. "Here you...aha!" Soon an ornamented bottle made from fine crystal was pulled out and with it a creature that glowed like an orange fire. "A Big Poe Soul, just as you ordered," the man tapped the bottle with his index finger and the flame inside screeched at him.

"Oooh, this is it! This truly is it, thank you my man!" Beedle clapped his hands together and then tried to extend his hand out to the man. "Give it!"

"No, I think I get the payment first." The bastard had guts to smirk.

"500 Rupees and some cheap item. That's all you're getting." Beedle's tone turned cold, he knew this wasn't going to work.

"1 000 Rupees and a medium price range item of my choice." That infuriating bastard...!

"What? No deal, there are several ways of getting Poe Souls-"

"And none of them are better than me, though I guess I _can_ go and sell this to someone else. There are a lot of odd folk interested in something as simple as this," the man sounded so smug...

Beedle eyed the bottle still held firmly in the man's left hand as he was contemplating his options...he really did not afford loosing this deal. "Okay, okay. Do not go to sell this to anyone!"

"So you want this?" The douche- no, the important associate asked with a victorious tone.

"Yes, yes...of course I do...just...give me the bottle and I'll give you your money!" Reaching out for the bottle once again Beedle hoped that this time he'd be faster than this man. Of course he was wrong as the man instantly dodged his hand and pulled the bottle farther from the merchant.

"I'd like to see the money first, y'know, good work requires good payment." Even the Poe cackled at Beedle's misfortune, this wasn't his day...

As Beedle turned around to look for his money chest the hooded man lifted the bottle to his eye level to look directly at the Poe Soul leering at him and tiresomely asked, "Why do you even want this? It doesn't look like it'd make a good pet...or be useful in any other way." While the two men weren't what you would describe as friends there was an air of mutual trust between them. The man would not sell his findings to anyone before he had checked with Beedle first and the merchant would not use his wares for evil - or sell them to people who might.

"For scientific purposes. Humankind is shamefully oblivious to the workings of the realm of the dead." Beedle muttered while he turned back to the man and handed him eight orange Rupees and four purple ones, "Here's your money. Now give me the bottle!"

The man smiled, it was so easy to get Beedle aggravated and get him discard that customer service demeanour he put on. Without a word he took the money and handed the crystal container to the underground dealer, who instantly clutched it close to his chest. While he put the money into his wallet he glanced at other wares Beedle's store had for display, noticing an old-looking purple lens with a red crying eye symbol in the middle. "What's that?"

"Ah, this, my loyal customer, is the Lens of Truth. A truly rare, fascinating piece of Sheikah magic - created to help those with untrained mind's eye to take a look to the world beyond. A window to the realm of the dead, if you will." Beedle's tone was one of pride - clearly it had been hard to get such rarity to his stock.

"Looks cheap," the man noted not sharing the merchant's enthusiasm.

Beedle was taken aback by the straightforward comment and glared at him, "Perhaps you should train your actual eyes before even considering using your mind's eye then, eh?" The dealer seemed quite happy for the opportunity to insult the man, "This costs 10 000 Rupees, choose something else." Beedle might not have been fond of any kind of loyal customer discounts, but at least he kept his promises.

The man eyed the items on display some more until he saw a thin, old book with an already-faded title written in ancient Hylian. "Ah, you're interested in this old map collection, eh? It's just your price range, too, take it."

"Wanting to get rid of me this fast? You Black Market folk really don't like customer service as much as the vendors in the actual market," the man commented and took the collection, looking through it quickly, noting a couple of pages of text within as well. "Maybe I'll take this..."

"Good, now, if you aren't buying anything then scram!" Beedle screeched similarly to the bottled Poe and pointed towards the exit.

"Keep that lens on hold for me," was all the man said as he obeyed and walked out from the underground hall with the map collection held close by his side. He exited into one of the many sewer corridors leaving only the faint echo of his footsteps behind.

-x-

Exiting the damp corridors of the sewers was always a rewarding experience - even in the busiest streets of Castle Town the air felt lighter to breathe, the scents were pleasant even with the side smell of a day old fish and best of all: you didn't have to be afraid of a rat suddenly attacking your feet. Quickly stepping into the busy southern market road and joining the group of people advancing there the hooded man pulled back his hood, ruffled his blonde hair with a gauntleted hand and sighed contently. Earning 1 000 Rupees was always a pleasant way to finish up a day. Letting his cloak open up a bit while walking fast, revealing the armour of a Hyrulian soldier beneath it the man walked down the street, only stopping by to buy an apple for a few Rupees, until he arrived to the Central Square. Perhaps he could grab a drink at the café and then sneak to his room in the castle and sleep until the morning...then he could have a quick chat with Auru about the maps...

"Mr. Link!"

Faron damn it. He could already see the Postman running towards him, waving a letter. "Mr. Link! I have a letter to you from Talus the Castle Guard!"

Talus...he was a cold man fully dedicated to his duty. A good soldier but a poor friend - he was hard to distract from his duty and followed the Queen's orders with abnormal precision. Link was quite sure he had never even seen Talus smile; much less laugh at the crude jokes the castle guards told each other.

"Thanks," Link smiled as the Postman hummed his regular fanfare while he handed the letter to the soldier.

The Postman nodded his head so furiously it almost looked like he was bowing and yelled, "Well, my business here is concluded; onward to mail!"

Link looked amused as he watched the Postman run off to deliver rest of his letters, shaking his head as he walked towards the last empty table in the café, asking only for a glass of water. Curse Talus, the only reason he might have sent him a letter would be important business in the Castle, meaning he had no time to relax.

While taking loud gulps from his water Link ripped the letter open, starting to read while tossing up the apple and catching it with his left hand.

_Sir Link,_

_You have been ordered to have an urgent meeting with Her Highness, the Queen. You are currently expected at the Castle and I would recommend you reporting there immediately upon getting this letter. They did make it my responsibility to find you, after all, and I would prefer not having to be the one explaining your absence to anyone._

_-Talus, the Guard Captain_

He really was not getting a moment's rest? And Talus didn't have the courtesy to inform him of what this meeting would be about... Quickly drinking the rest of his water Link got up, grabbed his belongings and marched towards the Castle. As he walked he noted that several citizens were already preparing to finish their day's work and leave to the comfort of their homes - most of them were almost running and Link had to dodge them several times to not get knocked onto ground. Guards stationed at the gates didn't stop to check his identity and what business he might have had at the Castle - they all already recognised the famed Hero, the man, who solely brought the end to the War of Twilight. Instead they just nodded in respect as Link walked past them to the outer courtyard of Hyrule Castle, the brightly shining sun making the garden look extremely vibrant. A perfect courtyard for a perfect Castle, just what people visiting needed to see. The Queen had once offhandedly mentioned that political visitors rarely paid attention to the life on the streets - instead they preferred getting the image of royalty that the Castle presented.

Stepping inside the Castle Link searched for a guard to ask where he was supposed to meet the Queen. "In her study, Sir!" The man said while saluting him, his light armour clanking due to the sudden movement.

Walking up the stairs to one of the smaller halls and turning right he arrived to a wide corridor with several doors - he didn't have to search for long to know which was the Queen's, noticing the big, wooden pair of doors with a carved Hylian crest on them and red Hyrulian flags attached to each side of the doors. And of course two suspiciously glaring guards holding their lances tightly, it was an honour to guard Her Highness, even if she probably would have survived on her own. As Link walked closer to them they moved out of his way, muttering quiet _Sirs_ and informed the Queen that she had a visitor. Link only heard a small "come in" and the doors were opened for him.

The Queen's study was something Link himself would still consider well-decorated, but yet it was much more simplistic than the rest of the Castle. There were two seats; one big and regal-looking, while the other one was comfortable and smaller to give the ruling monarch an air of authority - a thing that the young Queen really did not need, seeing as she was quite good with giving off a presence of authority all on her own, Link noted. What separated the seats was a table made from dark wood ordered from Faron, nearly covered in different sorts of papers and writing equipment. Behind the table sat the Queen, barely acknowledging him whilst writing furiously on some stately business document.

"You asked for me, Your Highness?" Link decided that he should be the one to break the silence; he knew that the Queen was able to multitask and talking would not bother her.

"Yes I did, sit down Sir Link, we need to discuss about your...most recent outings." Link avoided gulping out loud; he really didn't want to talk about this subject, at least, not to the Queen. When Link didn't say anything the Queen continued, "I heard about you doing some side business while working on state matters, such as delivering orders of cheese to the Yeti when asked to inspect the state of the Snowpeak mansion."

Ah, it was about _that_.

"Well Your Highness, I was merely-"

The Queen lifted her hand to stop him from speaking and continued, "I also heard about your little side mission to catch a Big Poe and sell it to some black market dealer, Sir Link. Taxless income, if I might add."

Link couldn't help but smile awkwardly at this, "You seem to 'hear' everything I do." He could see a small smile stretching her lips - success!

"I wouldn't make a good Queen if I didn't, now would I?" Link was relieved to hear some humour in her voice and relaxed in his seat.

"You make a good Queen already," Link smiled, hoping that flattering might bring her attention elsewhere from his undertakings that weren't exactly recommended behaviour for a Hyrulian knight.

"I wouldn't be a good Queen if I didn't follow what happened in my country. This land has suffered from such rulers before," the Queen had a small pause in her speech, and then continued, "But I did not order you here to discuss good leadership qualities. I wanted to talk about this whole Black Market thing."

Clearly Link wasn't as charming as he had hoped to be then.

"Apparently you caught a Big Poe Soul, bottled it and sold it to some dealer? You are aware how troublesome this might turn out to be if he uses it to enhance his magical abilities? Or uses it to possess someone? As if we already do not have several rumours that there are ghosts in the underground waterways, now we have to start worrying that they are real."

"There have been several Poes being traded before, this isn't the first. Besides, I don't sell something that is potentially dangerous just to anyone."

"Oh, so you are watching this person right now, making sure he doesn't do anything out of ordinary- ...no, anything possibly disastrous to the citizens?"

Okay, this was where he had gone wrong. But Beedle was an honest man...usually...so this wouldn't go badly. At least that's what Link hoped. "Your Highness, I assure you that the dealer I sold it to will only use it for scientific purposes. And you know, this whole Black Market could be easily erased if you had given an order to do so. But you don't because you find it useful for your experiments, which is the reason you act like you don't even know that it exists, then ask me to fetch you something from there."

Link felt victorious when he saw her face change from that of the rigid monarch to an abashed one. Quickly changing the subject she asked, "So, what did you get from that trade? Rupees?"

Link smiled, knowing that she wouldn't bother him about this any longer for time being, "1 000 Rupees and a map collection." He set the thin book from his lap to her table. The Queen looked at it instantly, asking for a permission to leaf through it quickly getting a nod for an answer.

"These are written in Ancient Hylian," she mentioned while looking at the beautiful maps drawn on now-yellowed paper. "How old are these? From the Second Era?"

"I do not know, Your Majesty, I was going to show these to Sir Auru tomorrow."

She only hummed in response, still looking at the maps. While she read the texts Link took the time to look around the study. The walls had several paintings on them, most of them of the Royal Family while a few had a more religious topic such as the creation of Triforce. There were a couple large windows which lighted the room pleasantly; a couple of birds had gathered on the window sill and they seemed to be eating some grains set out for them. Link amusedly glanced at the monarch who was still translating the map with intense concentration and he continued with his examinations. On one wall there was a huge map of Hyrule and several bookshelves filled with books about Hyrulian laws and history.

Link's studies were cut short as the Queen stood up and walked to one of the bookshelves searching for something. The knight quickly jumped to his feet, following the proper conduct and rambled a quick "what are you doing, Your Highness?" before standing rigidly in attention.

"I just need to find a dictionary...you can sit down Sir Link, I'm sure I have one about ancient Hylian here somewhere..." She stood on tiptoes to look at the books on the highest shelf. Link walked behind her and having grown a bit taller in the past few years he could easily take the dictionary from the shelf. Just as he was reaching to grasp the dictionary it floated right next to him, straight into the awaiting monarch's hand.

"You just couldn't let me take it for you, Your Highness?" Link said in a good-humoured manner, quite used to these small displays of magic.

"While I do appreciate your occasional chivalrous acts I can take a book from the shelf on my own, Sir Link." The Queen said and sat back to her chair, searching through the book for something. Link settled back on his chair and rested his cheek against his right hand, looking at the young monarch, hoping to get an explanation for this sudden interest. After a while he had dozed off a bit and startled when he heard a question, "Did you notice anything extraordinary about these maps?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Link was a bit surprised by the sudden question and didn't quite understand what he was asked. After quickly collecting his thoughts he managed to respond, "I haven't really had time to actually look into them yet, Your Highness. I just...got them." He ended lamely, but the Queen didn't really pay attention.

"Have you ever heard of a so-called 'Temple of Border'? Or 'Temple of Limit', depending on what translation you prefer?" The Queen continued with her questioning while the Hero blinked the traces of sleep from his eyes. He really needed to get some rest soon... Talus would have Link's head if he heard about the knight dozing off in the presence of the Queen herself!

"Uh, no...At least I don't think..." He mumbled while looking at the huge map of Hyrule, reading the place names, searching for anything that would be even remotely connected to the aforementioned temple. "I've never at least heard _either_ of those names, Your Highness. Where is it?"

"This map here shows that it is somewhere near Faron...but...this is just so different to our current maps. Entirely different landmarks or same landmarks but in odd locations..."

"Well, Hyrule _did_ move after the civil war with the Gerudo a few centuries back...and if that map really is from the Second Era then-"

"Then it'll take some careful research to find out the location of this temple." She finished for him, finally looking up from the map and noticing that the sun was already setting. She looked a bit embarrassed for having kept him there for so long, "I am sorry. I lost the track of time, Sir Link."

"It's nothing," he waved it off not completely out of knightly conduct but also from friendly understanding. He knew that the Queen rarely got time to study something that really interested her, which was why he had no problem going to the Black Market and getting her ingredients for whatever experiments she wanted to do. It had been three years since the end of the war - he had been promoted a knight for 'heroics and valour in battle and the aid in rebuilding the city' and started working close to the Queen, taking care of both stately and personal business. Maybe he wasn't a traditional knight that had been trained with proper etiquette and manners from the crib, but he did perform all of his tasks with his - and the Queen's - honour in mind. He and the Queen weren't exactly closest of friends, more like comrades with special understanding for the burden they both bore.

"I am sorry for having kept you this long from your duties Sir Link," she said while handing the thin book back to him. "Please, talk with Auru about this; I'm sure he can at least help with the correct coordinates. And then report back to me. I want to hear everything about this temple."

"What's with the sudden interest in some temple, Your Highness?" Link asked while preparing to leave the study. He stretched a bit as he got up, waiting for the answer with the thin book once again resting against his ribs. He would speak with Auru first thing in the morning, now he really wanted to go to sleep in his room.

The Queen only smiled, walked to the door with the knight and said, "According to the ancient writings on the map it contains the secrets of Hyrule's origins within. And this might be a quite reliable source too - apparently this collection was drawn and written by the First Hero himself."

-x-

**AN: **So here is the first chapter of _Origins_! This will be a multi-chaptered fic containing shameless amounts of Zelda theory (and history). This had begun as a simple writing exercise then evolved into this. Will most likely be around ten chapters, and yes, will be Post-TP and quite Link-centric (though I will give other characters much spotlight, 'cause hey, TP had some extremely interesting characters that could use a bit more spotlight. Plus the writing will feel more...full).

All I am going to say about this that I spent far too long comparing every single map of Hyrule in the main games since OoT.

The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo


	2. History of Hyrule

Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

**- ORIGINS -  
>Chapter II - History of Hyrule<strong>

"Apparently this collection was drawn and written by the First Hero himself."

"The First Hero? But…but…he was said to be nearly illiterate! Growing up in that forest and all…" Link said quickly, wanting an instant answer from the Queen.

"You seem to have confused the First Hero with Hero of Time, Sir Link. While Hero of Time certainly wasn't educated, the First Hero is an entirely different story. He was said to be the very person who drew the earliest maps of Hyrule and played a large role in founding this nation." Link contemplated whether or not the Queen's tone was a mocking one, but shook it off as the Queen started opening the door for him. Damn, failing etiquette once again. "I have kept you here for far too long, Sir Link, know, go get some rest and try to talk with Sir Auru about this as soon as possible."

As Link stepped out from the study the two guards both saluted him again and grasped the handles of the doors. Link could only mutter a "good night, your Highness" and dazedly stare at the young monarch walking towards her desk. Turning fast Link left the study behind him, walking to his room with long strides.

In his room, preparing for the night Link couldn't help but think through the information he had received tonight – a map from an era that was very little known even to the most professional historians? By First Hero, who was this day nothing but a faded legend, a unknown to most? What was his part in this?

Hoping to catch some sleep he closed his mind, but Link's mind was filled with images of battles long past – from the war he had fought in, remembering everyone he had seen in battle, either with or against him. He could feel uncertain excitement boil in his blood, making him restless. He hadn't felt this way since the last night before the War. Before leaving for something entirely new. Perhaps the Goddesses still had something left for him after all…

-x-

Early mornings in Castle Town were always peaceful, people were preparing for a new day filled with work and everyone was still minding only their own business. Getting around the city was quick and easy, but Link had always preferred to take his time, marvelling the bustling city. The sounds were still a bit new to him – growing up in Ordon he had grown used to animal sounds filling the air, now there were only people talking and unloading horse carts to their stalls. Guards were prancing around the streets, trying to look brave and saluted the armoured knight who was walking towards the bar in the south-eastern alley.

Hearing the familiar mewing from behind Link kneeled to the level of the cat that stepped out from shadows and purred contently as the knight petted it. Link stood up and with the cat following him he entered the bar. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted with the familiar scent of food and ale and saw a familiar face cleaning the counter.

"Hey Telma, how's business?" Link asked, feeling the cat rub its head against his boot.

"Oh hello honey," Telma winked and smiled warmly. "Business has been blooming as always, people never give up quality ale around here. How are you, though, heard that things at the Castle have been going well?"

"Yeah, a lot of work, actually. But otherwise things have gone really well. …Listen, is Auru here? That's what Ashei told me as I ran into her."

Telma pointed towards the curtains hiding the Group's table, "He's in there, came here for a breakfast…though what do you need him for?"

"Urgent state business," Link said as he started to walk towards the table. Telma didn't question him further, but yelled after him, "How about a pint, then? You have a special discount here, honey!"

"No thanks Telma, I won't stay here for that long!" The knight said as he pushed the curtain out of his way with his right hand and stepped into the warmly lit area. "Hello Sir Auru."

The old man looked up from his book, gruffly greeting him back. "Hello Link, what do you want?"

Handing the map collection to Auru, Link said, "Could you possibly date this? And verify its authenticity?"

Auru took the collection, opening it carefully, "Sounds important, what is this?"

"I assure you Sir, this is important. The Queen asked me to contact you as quickly as possible. This is an old map collection I…ah, ran into and I'd like to hear a second opinion on its age."

Auru started checking through the collection, occasionally pausing to read paragraphs written with very detailed handwriting, recognising the symbols. "This is Ancient Hylian, boy. This version of Hylian was commonly used during…Second and Third Era. I think. During the First Era people didn't write these kinds of books and no one had mapped the area yet…the author uses very old terms and names, however. Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. Third Era Hyrule didn't have this division into provinces, but during Second Era these names were commonly used to describe different locations."

"So it's from Second Era?"

"I cannot tell for sure, I need to look through this more carefully. This book's age is the only thing you want me to find out for you?"

Link reconsidered telling him for a moment, but then decided to give in and be honest with Auru. "The Queen mentioned that there's something about a temple…wait, it was called 'Temple of Border'?"

"And you want me to try and locate it?" Link could see that curious gleam in Auru's eyes.

"Of course, if it's not too much trouble."

Auru smiled and said, "Never boy, just come back around noon and I'll tell you what I found out."

"Okay, I'll return then," Link said and started to walk out, stopping when he remembered something. "Telma…do you know where Shad is? I have something I need to ask him."

"Shad's in the Castle library, honey, you know him too. After that little excursion to Faron Province with Ashei and Auru he has been buried in his books, trying to finish his research," Telma said whist cutting meat, back turned to Link.

"He's still at that?"

Telma was quiet for a moment, apparently fixing something. "Hoping to prove his father… Here, give him this," Telma continued and put a sandwich into a small bag. "Shad, for being so very smart can be extremely stupid when it comes to his own health. He forgets to eat."

Link took the bag and nodded, giving Louise a final pet before leaving the bar and starting to walk towards the Castle once again. He really had to run between the Castle and the city a lot these days.

Finally arriving to the Castle library Link was greeted by the familiar sight of tall book shelves and tall windows. Walking around a bit, nodding to greet a few guards silently Link walked around the shelves, searching for Shad. As he stepped between two shelves the scent of old books was nearly overwhelming.

"Pstt, Link," a female voice called him and he looked around trying to locate its origin. Link smiled when he saw the familiar female knight, resting her feet on the table, next to a tall stack of books. "What are you doing here, yeah?"

"Trying to find Shad, is he here?" Link knew that this was a stupid question; Ashei clearly had not come here to read.

"Yeah, trying to find some 'book of great importance'," Ashei mocked Shad's accented speech and made small quotation marks with her fingers. "I'm here looking out for him, the guards here often kick him out because they think Shad would steal these books…so I am here to defend his pride, yeah."

Link chuckled quietly at this, taking a seat next to Ashei and asked, "Guards afraid of you still? I thought I had trained them to be a bit braver…" Link put the bag on the table, settling more comfortably on his seat.

"If it's any consolation they do not scream anymore when they see mice."

"Ah, they're hopeless…but the new recruits are better, I promise you."

"Beating them into submission when they're young, eh…once a rancher always a rancher, then?"

Link was about to answer when Shad appeared, carrying another stack of books. Ashei looked from Shad to the stack and muttered, "I thought you were going to get a book, not several of them."

Shad flushed, "Umm…I was going to get one, but then I noticed these and I just couldn't leave them there! Ashei, you know just as well as I that every book contains vital information for my research and- oh hello, Link old boy, what are you doing here?"

Link gestured towards the bag and said, "There's lunch for you, from Telma. I need to ask some questions that may have something to do with your research."

Shad tried to put the books down, looking desperately at Ashei, "Of…of course, old boy. Anything. What do you want?"

"He wants you to eat first," Ashei said quietly while moving her feet to allow Shad to place down his books. "Isn't that right, Link?"

"Oh…yeah, eat first," Link was in no hurry after all and could wait until Shad had eaten…and displeasing Ashei clearly wasn't the brightest idea.

"Well, eating isn't exactly allowed here…"

"You honestly think the guards will come here to tell you not to eat when we are here?" Link asked while twiddling his thumbs, raising his eyebrow has he glanced at Shad. Shad only sighed and opened the bag, grabbing a sandwich.

"Sorry Ashei, Telma didn't pack any food for you," Link apologized while Shad started eating quietly.

"It's nothing, I can take care of myself, yeah." Waiting for Shad to eat Link checked the titles of the books, noticing that most of them were by the same author: Coelus. The books were all about a race from the skies, ancient technology and language of ancient civilisation, a few had titles hinting towards more religious topics.

"Who's Coelus?"

"Ah…that was my Father's pseudonym…he had his real name on his first book, but as it was seen rather scandalous at the time, most of Hyrulian historians didn't accept it as truth and he was forced to revoke his statements considering Hyrule's history…but he continued with his research in secret and even if nowadays his books aren't accepted as scientific they are still stored here. Her Highness mentioned that the late King admired my Father's work and it would be a shame to lose all this information he gathered." Shad finished his sandwich and asked, "Now, old boy, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"What do you know of Hyrule's origins?"

"Hyrule's origins? That's it? Old boy, you should know that the Goddesses created this land and left. Din created the Earth, Nayru created the laws of-"

"No, not that. I have heard that many times, but what I want to know is what happened after? When Hyrule became…well, a nation. Not a land created by Goddesses?" Link interrupted, leaving shad to think for a while.

Shad got up, rubbing his forehead and turned to look out of one of the tall windows, staring at the bright sky while cleaning his glasses, "The … preferred tale is that Goddesses created this to be a nation. That they crafted our political system and gave us the royal family. But…"

"But?" Link urged, noticing Shad stammer for an answer.

"What my Father…what made his theories unaccepted…was that he claimed that the Oocca didn't fit into this at all and we got our actual civilisation from the skies. That monarchy as an idea came from the above. Either from the Goddesses or from the Oocca, he didn't clarify."

"That's…"

"Preposterous? It is. But I cannot help but wonder…" Shad said mostly to himself, putting his glasses back on. "I am sure that there is a great civilisation in the sky, even if I have never actually seen them myself. But…you have seen the statues, writings…the cannon, too, old boy. During the War I found so much evidence that I have hard time suspecting anything my Father has written, it all comes together so perfectly with my…our findings."

Link felt a bit bad for not telling Shad that he was correct, but he didn't want the Oocca to have more troubles right now, they were still recovering from destruction caused by Argorok and besides, Shad would most likely end up killing himself without proper protection.

"What's with the sudden interest in history, Link?" Ashei asked, looking at Shad's back with a small smile. "I don't see you as a scholar, no offence, ya?"

Link didn't notice Ashei's smile as he still stared at the books, "I…may or may not have stumbled upon something. Cannot tell yet, as I have no concrete proof that this…thing is real."

Shad turned around and asked, "What thing? Does it concern my research?"

"Probably not. But it concerns history somewhat…well, I have to leave, Auru's waiting for me." Link said and he stood up.

As Link was walking out from the library he heard Shad speaking to Ashei, "But my research is history. I…"

"Shad, if he isn't telling you this now then you'll have to wait, yeah?"

"But…oh, don't give me that look Ashei… I will continue my studies then, but you'll have to remember that-"

-x-

"Did you get Shad to eat?" Telma asked immediately as she noticed Link, taking payment for a pint from a man sitting by the counter.

"Didn't have to, Ashei nearly forced the food down his throat." Telma laughed warmly at this and pointed towards the area where Auru had been that morning.

"He's in there still, though he might be done getting impatient with the waiting, honey." Telma winked at Link and started to wash a pint with foam on its insides. "Better hurry, Auru's as cranky as any old man."

"I am not!"

Link only smiled awkwardly at this and hurried to the table where Auru was sitting by, "Took your time, boy."

"Ah, sorry, I was…busy." Link tried to explain and decided to change the topic, "So, did you find anything? Is it real? Where is the temple?"

Auru held up his hand to stop Link from speaking and said, "One question at a time, boy. First: it is very impressive and seems authentic. The way of writing, words and locations…it could very well be written around the founding. Which means that it could date back to Second Era, as the land drawn on the maps contradicts greatly with our current maps. For instance the area around Faron is much larger and Ordona Province is nowhere to be seen."

"But is there anything that would make these maps original and by the First Hero?"

"Oh, it is written here that these are the very first maps of the Surface and the term Hyrule is used only in the later writings and maps. I do not know what the author means by surface, but I do believe that these are real. Especially with how this land is called Hyrule only later," Auru told him and opened the map collection from a specific page that had a map of a forest on it. "This feels as if it's protected by ancient magic, like it doesn't age."

Before Link could say anything Auru continued, "Look here, boy. The temple you asked about is located around here – an area called 'Sealed Grounds' – I've been checking comparing these maps and I believe this area is in fact Sacred Grove."

"Sacred Grove is quite wide area," Link said as leant against the table with his right arm and looked over Auru's shoulder. "Can you give more accurate coordinates?"

"All that is said here is that 'ancient seal, a hero's sign', possibly some kind of relic…?"

Link went quiet once again, grabbing the collection and saying, "Thanks Auru, I need to go to talk with the Queen."

Auru shrugged and handed him a book, "Take this with you, it might be dangerous to go without…especially if you're planning on going to some ancient ruins, boy."

"What is this?" Link asked as he examined the pocket-sized book. "A dictionary?"

"Well, it is partly a dictionary. It contains translations and the alphabets of the old language. It might come in handy."

Link put the book into the pouch resting on his belt and thanked Auru again. Though he usually didn't bother with starting to translate old texts…the 'stab-it-with-a-sword' –method had never failed him before. Link was reaching to his wallet to pay for all the work Auru had done for him as Auru looked up, shocked.

"You don't have to pay me, I did it out of pure interest, boy!"

"…well, if I buy you a pint, then?"

Auru stared at Link for a while until giving in, "Sure thing, but only one pint though."

-x-

"This is real?"

"Well, Auru confirmed it. And the temple might be located somewhere in Sacred Grove."

"I believe you are going to travel there, then?"

Link smiled and looked at the Queen, who had laced her fingers together and contemplated the maps. "Of course, if I get some time off from work, Your Highness."

"It is granted, inform Talus that I've given you time off from your duties – he takes care of these things."

"Yes, I will."

"Do you have any idea where to start looking for this temple?"

"The map apparently said that the temple is near a place where 'an ancient seal, a Hero's sign' lies, so I think…"

"That it's where Master Sword is?"

Link nodded and continued, "Yeah, if there truly is another temple nearby that is this well-hidden it must contain something important."

"The truth about our origins at least that is what was written. I wonder what it is, if it is this well-guarded." The Queen spoke and looked at the knight, sitting comfortably in his usual chair.

"Shad thinks that this has something to do with the Oocca and his Father's research." Link said and waited patiently for the Queen's response.

"His Father had some revolutionary thoughts, unfortunately the time was not right for these to be accepted even as theories…I am not sure whether the time is ready for them now, but thankfully Shad doesn't care if other scholars scoff at him. He's brave in his own right." The Queen's smile was warm as she ghosted her fingers over the lines of the map.

"Yeah, he is…"

The study was quiet for a few moments, with the knight and the Queen both deep in thought. The chirping of a few birds could be heard outside, they were prancing around on the window sill once again.

"What do you think our real origins are?"

The Queen looked up slightly startled by this sudden question, until she quickly composed herself again, "I cannot say. The popular theory that's accepted as truth is that we have been like this ever since the Goddesses created us…but Coelus claimed that we weren't made to be ready for complex systems and instead got … an idea of what life could be like. That we existed as an entity before the idea of future possibilities did."

Noticing that the knight didn't have anything to say, the Queen went on, "Coelus was a great philosopher. He had this intriguing view that the Goddesses left Hyrule – to be honest this rather deist view wasn't exactly revolutionary even back then – but as Hyrule's governing was handled quite poorly Hylians received a divine idea from the skies – I believe that he referred to the Sky People, not to Goddesses as most assume. He was very rigid when it came to his deism, which is why I think that he really did mean that idea of monarchy came from the sky. Unfortunately several other philosophers never approved his thoughts and soon they managed to pressure him away. Coelus never spoke in public or wrote another book again. He wanted to prove himself right so desperately that he left his family behind."

"So…he left Shad? Was he young?"

"He was a mere child back then, yes. That probably has something to do with Shad's resolve to prove his Father right. To protect his reputation."

"Probably," Link muttered, memorizing this new piece of information. "Umm…what is deism?"

"Deism is a religious philosophy that after the creation Goddesses left the humanity to fend for themselves. But leaving behind a few gifts for the Chosen Ones, of course," the Queen glanced at the back of her right hand, looked at Link and smiled.

"Ah…they really didn't teach this kind of things back in Ordon." Link laughed nervously as he scratched his neck.

"It's quite alright, Sir Link. Ordona Province is quite secluded from Hyrule, after all."

"Well then…I should leave, so…I'll report to you once I've come back." Link said as he got up and walked to the doors.

"Sir Link?"

"Hmm?" Link hummed as he turned the doorknob.

"Good luck."

Link smiled, not turning to look at the monarch as he heard the Queen start writing once again and only said, "Thank you, Your Highness" and left.

-x-

Trip to Faron Woods was quick and easy – at least compared to arguing with Talus over his sudden excursion. Even if Link was ranked higher than the Captain Talus really knew which one of them was in charge of the Castle's security. Enjoying the smell of blooming woods while riding Epona and feeling a squirrel jump on his shoulder Link felt truly peaceful – it was always nice to return to a place that had been a part of his home once. Epona seemed to agree, seeing how she neighed once she heard the familiar sounds of the forest.

"Good to be home, right girl?" Link chuckled and patted Epona's neck gently. Link rode Epona as far west as he could, before coming to a large chasm and jumping off of Epona's back.

As Link walked to the closer to the chasm Link whistled for the Golden Cucco, waiting for it to come to him. Instantly when the cucco appeared Link grabbed it by its legs, hearing the familiar loud clucking as Link ran to the edge and jumped off, gracefully gliding in the air to the platform beneath, leaving only a trail of golden feathers behind.

Dodging multiple objects and standing the occasional pecks from the angry cucco Link finally arrived to Sacred Grove, letting the cucco free for now. It gave Link's boot a final angry peck, making the hero flinch.

"Ow…seriously, Rusl could train that thing a bit better…" Link moaned as he held his foot, glaring at the cucco as it pranced into the woods, cackling proudly due to its apparent victory over the man.

Walking around the grove, enjoying the freshness of the air and the silence that had taken over the woods after the war, Link didn't hurry. Instead he walked evenly, wondering what might be ahead. It couldn't be anything dangerous, he would have felt it the moment he stepped into the woods…but there had to be something.

When Link entered the deepest part of the grove – the ruins of Temple of Time – Link could feel his heart pounding in his chest. There was something. There had to be. Link walked towards the pedestal where Master Sword was shining in the sunlight and as he got closer his vision went completely white for a split second and he heard loud buzzing that drowned all the other voices of the forest. Shaking his head in order to regain his senses Link looked at the sword resting once again alone. He remembered how it felt fighting with it, how light it was for a sword of its size…how it purified him whenever he touched it. It purified his mind and soul.

Link reached to grasp the hilt of the sword and as he did so he gulped at how the buzzing only got stronger now. But the hilt felt so familiar as he wound his fingers around it, so pure. The sword felt like it was calling him...

-x-

**AN: **So, here is the second chapter. I'd like to update this weekly, but I don't think I'll manage that…so updates will be quite sporadic. This chapter is quite dialogue-heavy, but it's also ~setting up~ the plot properly – I promise things will pick up soon! Oh, also I'd like to thank everyone who alerted this story and/or faved! I'm glad that this has piqued your interest. Also, do you think that this is good chapter length? I think that all of the chapters are going to be this size, so…yeah. Concrit always appreciated.


	3. Lost Clues

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

**- ORIGINS -  
>Chapter III – Lost Clues<strong>

As Link held the sword in his grip he felt the calling get stronger by every passing second and his heart beat rapidly within his chest. His ears were filled by strange buzzing that kept growing louder all the time as he held the sword by the hilt. He had almost forgotten how different Master Sword was from all the other swords, radiating such pure power only Goddesses were able to create. Startled by one especially loud buzz Link let go of the sword and looked dazedly around the woods surrounding him. Perhaps the sounds were caused by monsters that had returned back from the very pits of Evil Realm, about to attack him? Perhaps… Link shook his head and spared one glance at the ancient sword put to rest. The lone knight straightened his green cloak and walked down the small stairs that had led him to the pedestal about to start his inspection of the Grove.

"Perhaps this is just the Goddesses telling me I have no business left here," Link murmured as he sat down to take a quick look around the Grove. Time had already taken its toll on the old ruins – the grey stone walls were broken, torn apart, and slowly being covered by vegetation with only tree branches giving some shelter for the sacred sword. But yet there seemed to be no clues hinting towards the presence of an ancient temple. Only the old door leading to Temple of Time, long forgotten and fully searched by Link during the War. Neither were there old writings nor pictures to tell the knight where to go or what to expect. Just an old sword glinting in the light of the setting sun and the ruins surrounding it. Time had destroyed everything but Master Sword. Maybe there really was nothing, Link thought as the rustled through his bag to retrieve the map collection. Maybe it was a fake, made by some old loon. Or maybe the First Hero was a liar, crazy or just an idiot. He had probably forgotten that such temple never even existed! This all was just a divine joke on his expense. Whatever it was they were getting a good laugh on his expense.

Still he couldn't quite get rid of the lingering doubt that there was something waiting for him. That he was not yet nothing. The Grove had to hold one last secret for him to find out, a puzzle to solve. Maybe a battle to be fought.

Leaving his bags on the stairs Link searched through the Grove twice, turning every stone and inspecting every remain of the ruins for anything remotely useful, but finding nothing. He even climbed a tall tree, hoping to see farther and find something temple-like, but he saw nothing. If the map collection was a fake that would mean that Auru had been wrong, which, mind you, just wasn't possible and Link wouldn't want to deliver these news to the old man.

"Wanting that to be true doesn't make it so," Link said to himself while sitting down on the stairs again, pulling a fallen leaf out of his hair. He ruffled his hair and placed the map collection he had abandoned earlier into his bag, letting wind mess his hair some more. Maybe that weird feeling he had gotten earlier really was his imagination, he must have been getting crazy to even think that there would still be something in Faron. He had grown here! He should know this place perfectly! Letting out an irritated sigh Link walked back to his bags, his footsteps echoing around the Grove.

As he prepared to leave the Grove for good Link cast one last glance at the Master Sword. Fighting the urge for a second Link dropped his bag and started walking towards the blade, reaching his hand for the hilt. The buzzing started once again, his fingertips millimetres away from the hilt. Link's heart started beating fast again as he enclosed his hand around the hilt and ignored the noise. "One swing couldn't hurt anyone," Link mused as he started to pull the sword out of its pedestal. His hand felt like it was burning, but he kept slowly pulling it still.

_MASTER LINK!_

A loud scream accompanied by a sudden burning sensation in his palm made Link jump back and let go of Master Sword. Link shook his hand in the air, hoping to cool it off. "Faron damn it!" Link swore as he pulled off his glove, looking at his reddish left hand, quickly dumping the contents of his water bottle onto it.

Link turned and never looked back as he ran out of the Grove, not sure what to think of the accident. The Grove fell into utter silence once more as the sound of Hero's footsteps grew quieter and quieter.

Link ran until he saw Epona, peacefully eating some grass on the ground and called her to him. Epona loyally trotted towards her master, neighing softly and looking almost concerned. "It's okay, girl, we're leaving for Castle Town," Link said as he petted Epona's mane with his right hand and climbed on her back.

Riding out from Faron, Link looked at his hand which had started to develop some big clear blisters and was throbbing painfully. He took his pocket knife and shredded his cloak, creating a makeshift bandage for his trip to Castle Town. Now he was sure there was something and all he would have to do was to find the means to see it. He even had a hunch of what he might need.

-x-

Finally reaching the gates of Castle Town, Link left Epona into one of the stalls, not talking with the stable boy as he started hurrying towards one of the eastern streets. It was already a late night and Castle Town felt nearly abandoned expect for a few guardsmen occasionally walking by and muttering polite greetings at Link. Turning to East Main Street Link held his left hand against his stomach to avoid it from hitting anything and ran as he saw a short man by the Medical Clinic, locking the doors.

"Doctor Borville! Wait!"

Borville, an old man with huge glasses, turned around to look at Link running, scoffing at him. Borville and Link hadn't really had the best start, with Link bothering him about his debts and being a general bother. "What is it, lad?"

"I got hurt," Link gestured to his left hand, taking the shredded cloak off of his hand and showing the doctor his angry red hand.

"The clinic is closed for the night," Borville said as he turned to walk away.

"But what about Nayru's Oath? Haven't you sworn that you'd heal those who are hurt?"

"Hah, only you backwater Hylians even care for that." Borville hooted and kept walking down the street, leaving Link behind.

"…I'll pay for you?"

Borville stopped and turned to look at Link, suddenly very interested. The doctor might not have been very pleasant, but he was always ready to help when he would get paid for it. Well, as long as the one receiving the help was a Hylian.

"Come, then, let's take a look at that," Link was a bit taken aback by the professional tone Borville used, but followed the man into the clinic nonetheless. "I only do this because I know that you've gotten a job working for the Queen. I wouldn't do this if you didn't have proper income to pay for me!"

Link didn't bother saying anything as he sat down by Borville's desk, waiting for him to turn on a lantern to be able to see his hand. "This looks like a pretty bad second degree burn, how did you get this?"

"I was working," Link shrugged and watched as the doctor went to get some medical supplies and water.

"Didn't know that knightly duties involve playing with fire…but who even knows what goes around with that government of ours anymore. Ever since the Queen got the throne she's been attacking my business nonstop! I'll tell you, she has something against my methods-" that much was true, Link had been the one informing her about the rather unfair treatment and she was not happy about it, "- but to think that she would seriously consider I take care of all those street rats for _free_! This clinic doesn't pay itself!"

Borville returned with everything he needed and kept rambling about his situation. "But it's not like _you_ can help me, you just work for her."

Link was about to answer but instead he hissed when Borville started washing his hand with lukewarm water. "Just what have you been doing? You don't know much about proper first aid, do you? You should have instantly come to me; these kinds of burns can get nastily infected, if you're not careful!"

"I really wasn't nearby when this happened," Link said while watching Borville wash his hand carefully. He actually looked like a doctor when he was actually taking care of patients.

"I've amputated hands for far lesser reasons," Borville muttered as he started applying something onto his hand. Surprisingly Link hardly felt any pain, as the cool substance was added. Next the doctor reached for the bandage on his desk, and started wrapping it around the knight's hand. Borville's hands worked swiftly for an old man and soon Link's hand was perfectly bandaged.

"Now, you'll need to change this bandage daily, since your hand is oozing some fluids. But this bandage let's your skin breathe while protecting it from infections, so you'll have to take care of your hand. Otherwise I may have to get my knives ready," Borville said as he started to clean up his desk. Link got up and started walking out from the clinic while Borville turned off the lantern. "You also should take some Red Potion for the pain, but I think you're more than used to that…"

"Thank you, doctor-" Link ignored the doctor's implications, but was soon interrupted.

"Oh, I don't care for such incessant babble; I'd like to get my payment."

"Ah, about that, yeah, currently I…" Link started to ramble, but Borville scoffed at him.

"It's not so nice to be on that side of these arguments, is it not, Mr. Heavy? I want my money. I do not work for free," Borville looked at Link; his glasses making his eyes look enormous.

"What if you send the bill to the Castle? They'll take care of it," Link tried explaining and Borville shook his head.

"This wasn't for free, remember that. I absolutely _will _send the check to the Castle and they _will_ pay for this. With an extra night shift bonus, too," and Link was sure he would remember. If there was one thing you could trust about Dr. Borville it was that the only time he forgot anything involving money was when _he _was the one who should have paid. "But I better get paid, without any reminders about letting the Zora into my clinic, okay?"

"Of course, you'll get the money as soon as possible," Link said as Borville _harrumphed _and pushed Link aside to walk by. The knight shrugged a bit and pulled his hood on to cover his face, stepping into one of the quieter side streets. As Link passed a small gang of four playing with a green Rupee and eyeing him suspiciously he pulled his cloak tightly around him to cover the emblem of the royal family on his sword strap. He knew that he wasn't in a condition for a surprise attack right now and the shadier folk would love the chance to attack anyone representing Hyrulian army.

Hell, he felt like punching the next person who looked at him wrong, with his hand pulsing painfully beneath his cloak. Biting the inside of his cheek and getting past some passed out man with a strong scent of alcohol surrounding him. At last Link managed to get into the corridor leading to the damp underground waterway filled with rats and keese, stopping by in a small hall to take a sip of Red Potion. The hero felt the effect instantly, a warm surge through his entire body, relaxing his muscles and making the pain slowly fade. Looking around himself Link decided to take another sip, just in case. You could never be too sure, after all.

Continuing walking and avoiding stepping on any rats Link navigated through the sewers, remembering his route perfectly by now. Stepping into one particularly big underground hall Link saw the familiar man with a brown bowl haircut.

"Ooh, a customer!" Beedle yelled, but as he opened his arms, about to show his wares his smile turned into a frown as he recognised this particular customer. "Oh, it's you again…"

"Nice to meet you too, Beedle," Link said with a far too happy tone. "How's business?"

"I know that you do not care much for my business – what do you want?" Beedle glared at Link.

"Remember that thing earlier I asked you to save for me? That … lens of…something? What, secrets?"

"Lens of Truth, you secular simpleton! Yes, I remember, what of it?" That bastard never was the brightest Rupee in the wallet – and that was saying it nicely.

"I could use it now," Link ignored the insult and just smirked at Beedle's irritated demeanour. "I might need it, so maybe you could borrow it for an old friend?"

"I never borrow anything," Beedle said as he rummaged through his wares and took the purple lens from a small, silver box. "Are you planning a ghost hunt?" his eyes gleamed a bit. "I could use a few extra Poes, my man."

"I don't know _what _I'm planning," Link had never been the one for plans. He just did things and something worked out. Midna had always cursed that quality. "But I may come across some Poes, you interested?"

"I might, that last one was really useful," Beedle chuckled at some inside joke Link wasn't a part of.

"Does it really work? This lens, it looks pretty mediocre at best," Link took the Sheikah artefact from the merchant and weighed it in his hand. "Doesn't feel powerful."

"Well a fool like you would never recognise _true_ power anyway. It works. You see, I told you it was created over a hundred years ago! Sheikah train their mind's eye for years to achieve the ability to gaze into the world of the dead – but this one man had his own way of dealing with things. He infused a lens with ancient magic, making it possible even for the lowest of all secular trash to take a peek. And now you're holding it," Beedle finished with pride.

"Lazy people always come up with creative solutions, huh," Link threw the lens and caught it, watching as Beedle was about to get a heart attack.

"Lazy? You mean genius! Hylians simply do not-"

"Beedle, how much?" Beedle looked a bit insulted at the interruption, but _oohed_ once he could get some money.

"10 000 Rupees."

"Ten thousand… What?" Link yelled, looking surprised. "Seriously, you weren't joking?"

"I never joke."

"But…" Link kept looking between the lens and Beedle, trying to come up with a solution. "…I'll pay you later?" He would get killed. Dragged into the castle dungeon and beaten to death or thrown into the streets where he would spend an eternity begging for money to pay off his debt…damn, he was turning into Borville.

"You, as surprising as this is, _are _my most loyal customer," Beedle rested his head against his hand, judging the situation. "But I don't know…"

"I could work?" Link offered, giving Beedle a desperate smile.

"Hah, the last time you 'worked' you caused a nasty Keese infestation! The guards were here for a week! Almost got me caught." Beedle looked at Link angrily, still bitter over that incident.

"Send the bill to the Castle?" Link wanted to hit himself as that sentence came out, knowing full well that Captain Talus would be extremely mad. Damn…and he would have to explain this to the Council and the Queen. Who, mind you, might just send him to the castle dungeons. He could almost hear her nagging how the money wasn't meant to suit his every whim.

"Black Market merchant billing the Castle? Like that wouldn't get me caught!" Beedle screeched, shaking his fist at Link. "Are you just planning to get me imprisoned?"

"Of course not! I'll...take all the blame; I promise I won't mention you anywhere, okay?" Link tried to smile again, knowing that Beedle wouldn't care for polite manners.

Beedle was about to say something but instead just screeched and looked as if he was about to catch on flames. "You…if I don't get my money I will make sure that that Poe from earlier makes a visit to you."

"Sure, sounds like a deal?" Link said innocently and extended his right hand. Beedle just slapped it away and kept glaring at him. "Hey, don't be mad, you will get your money."

"I am sure I will," Beedle tapped the fingers of his right hand against the old table and when Link didn't instantly leave he asked, "What are you still doing here, scum? Scram."

"Oh…I think I'll need some Red Potion."

"No-"

"…I will pay for those now," Link pulled his wallet out from his bag, throwing a couple of red Rupees at Beedle. "You can keep the change."

"Don't even think I'll count that to your debt," Beedle said and gave a couple of bottles of Red Potion to Link. "Here, you need to give me ten more Rupees."

"That was more than enough," Link muttered.

"Oh, no it wasn't. Give me my money!"

Link decided that fighting against Beedle never was the brightest idea, especially when he was acting like a maniac. Surprise rises in price were a regular happening in Beedle's Black Market Shop and it was useless to complain. At least to officials, since what Link was doing happened to be illegal also.

"Mr. Customer! Take this Membership Card!" Beedle handed him a faded yellow paper with a far too flattering picture of the merchant himself. On the card there were a couple of empty boxes, and one had a stamp mark in the shape of Beedle's face giving an extremely exaggerated toothy smile on it. "You can collect bonuses if you buy stuff often! My new idea, you like it?"

"Bonuses?"

"Yes, you can even get a discount!" This would be the normal price, when you had that special 'bastard bonus' added to everything you bought. "I thought it might help get more customers. The regulars here might be nasty people, but who doesn't want bonuses?"

"I'll keep this in mind," Link pocketed the paper, bid goodbye to Beedle and left the underground hall. All the time Link kept thinking what that mysterious scream had been back in the Grove and why Master Sword suddenly had burnt his hand… On the Main South Street Link took off his sword strap to switch it to his right shoulder, just in case he got into a battle. He was better with his left hand, but could use his right when he needed to.

Link went to get Epona and rode into the night to South where the Grove was waiting for him. Again.

-x-

Stepping into the Sacred Grove and looking at Master Sword still left in the pedestal Link gulped. His left hand ached a bit, reminder of previous events here, but he kept walking forward. Digging the lens from his bag he looked through it and saw nothing but reddened landscape of the Grove. Was there really nothing, had Beedle lied to him? …No, Beedle wasn't the lying type, maybe conniving, but certainly he wouldn't cheat his customers? Or had he forgotten to ask instructions, did the lens need some special magic word in order to work?

Looking around Link noticed one of the ruins have some glowing writing on them.

_In the Hero's mark is the Answer. Don't-_

The rest was obscured by missing pieces of the wall, but Link walked forward to the Hero's mark, Master Sword. It felt ridiculous to think that a sword he had used to fight his way through enemy armies, to bring an end to the War would still hold some secrets left behind for him. That sword had been his only way to survive! Determined to find out the truth, Link grabbed the sword a bit more carefully and heard the buzzing. Link looked through Lens of Truth once again and was shocked by what he saw.

A blue humanoid creature, bowing its head down to Link lifted its head and looked with dull, emotionless eyes right at the knight.

"_Master Link… …Good…morning…"_

-x-_  
><em>

**AN: **And here is the third chapter. Things are starting to advance quite nicely, now that most of the crucial build-up is done. :)

What? It has been nearly four months since my last update? Sorry about that, didn't have the time, shouldn't have said anything about trying to update weekly, though. The next chater will be up...some day, I think. No, I promise it won't take nearly as long as this one! Well anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted! C:

Concrit always appreciated._  
><em>


	4. Journey to the Temple

Disclaimer: see the first chapter

**- ORIGINS -  
>Chapter IV – Journey to the Temple<strong>

Link dropped his bag and paused, perplexedly staring at the blue…_creature_ before him, listening to its robotic calls. Its empty gaze betrayed absolutely nothing as it neared the ground, coming closer and closer to Link. There were only a few inches between the knight and the spirit and Link had completely forgotten he was still holding the Master Sword. Link couldn't look away from its abyss-like eyes, speechless and unable to move. The grove fell absolutely silent, so silent that Link could hear his own heart beating. His hand tightened around the purple hilt of Master Sword. Whatever this thing was he could never call it a monster. It was familiar, like meeting an old friend he had not met in years. Like the last time he had met Ilia.

"Master Link-"

"Who are you?" Link felt that he sounded absolutely ridiculous, his hoarse voice trying not to betray any emotion be it fear or, strangely, happiness.

"Who would be an incorrect word for asking about me, Master Link. I am a what."

That answer certainly didn't help, but the creature was still there, hovering above ground, looking at him without emotion. The humanoid extended its hand to touch the lens in Link's hand he had almost forgotten. It all felt so, so _surreal_. What was it?

"Who-, no, _whatever_ you are…why are you here? What have you done to the Master Sword?"

The creature did nothing. Just kept hovering in front of him, looking at him with those empty eyes. "Master Link doesn't remember?"

"Remember what?" Link was instantly sorry for how his voice sounded more aggravated than he had intended it to. But this creature…did it even have emotions for him to accidentally hurt? It claimed not to be a person, after all.

"You humans have such a short-term memory. Master Link – this is not the first time we meet."

With a strong gust of wind the creature pulled away from him, got high up in the air. It was hard to try and follow it with the Lens of Truth. "We have met several times over the course of history, Master Link. This is not the first and if the Goddess is to be believed this won't be the last."

Link felt the urge to shout questions that this humanoid refused to answer, but no words came. He just stood there, a silent hero once again. The creature looked like it was dancing. Actually dancing to the treetops, until it could get no higher. There it stood still, looking at the confused hero.

"Such a shame that you have lost the ability to see me, Master Link. Lens of Truth, an old Sheikah artefact, which gives the ability to see what is invisible to others…you never before needed it," robotic voice said. "You…are not like the actual Master at all…you're just a mortal…"

"I never said I was your 'master' in the first place!" Link had to shout so that his voice could carry to the fairy-like being. Somehow the stormy wind didn't weaken its voice at all. "But I _am _Link. And the hero."

"You only bear a 57 percent resemblance to Master. You certainly are not the hero spoken of in the legends…and you certainly are not _Link_."

Link felt insulted. But on the other hand his entire identity had been denied by a strange humanoid who had never even met him before and just like that decided to inform him matter-of-factly that, no, he was not who he had always been told. He was not what he had always been told. "Well, for your information, I am Link. I've always been called Link. And I have a guardian spirit's confirmation that yes, I am the hero chosen by goddesses."

"The Guardian Spirits are young…they couldn't know any better as they cannot compare, 57% of Master Link. You certainly look like him, but you are not _him_." Link bit the inside of his cheek, not quite understanding what it was saying. "Master Link: a hero chosen by Goddess. You: a Hylian in a sub-category of Master Link-like beings."

It went into a full ramble full of definitions and fancy words, trying to fit the knight into some fitting category. To make this situation have the logic it lost once it understood that the man in front of it certainly wasn't Master Link. Neither of the pair knew what to do, the situation was so foreign to both of them that they just stood, Link feeling awkward and creature (what even was its name?) analysing the situation.

"You…you are speaking of the First Hero? Or the Hero of Time? Because you're right, I'm neither of those men but that doesn't mean that I didn't fight to tooth and nail just to stop the War and give this kingdom a chance to be rebuilt. While what I did may not be as legendary as what, say…Hero of Time did that doesn't mean that I didn't fulfil some twisted task given by the Goddesses," Link tried to reason. He wasn't even sure why, but somehow he needed to prove himself to it. Somewhere deep inside he felt that this was important plus it's not like this was the first time he abandoned all reason and talked with some weird humanoid creature that certainly wasn't of this world.

Midna would have been such a great companion to have right now.

The _thing_ relentlessly gazed at him and, with that same oddly familiar ancient tint it said, "I am speaking of the hero. You have no skills or abilities honed enough to be a hero. Master Link was a hero."

"I just can't win you over, can I?"

"I am not sure what do you mean with that sentence."

"…well, then, could you at least tell me what to call you?" Link disliked referring to any being with demeaning words such as thing when, while certainly not human, it was not a monster. He hoped.

"My creator named me Fi," the voice never betrayed any emotion.

"Hello Fi," Link tried to smile, but was sure that Fi wouldn't be able to understand it or see it from behind the lens that blocked parts of his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello 57% of Master Link. We have met before." The answer was just as emotionally stunted as the whole conversation they had just had. Link kept standing awkwardly, hoping for Fi to make the next move, but it – maybe a she? – seemed perfectly content with standing up high in the trees.

The silence kept going on and on, until Link just had to break it, "umm, Fi? I actually came here for a reason – there's this map collection written by the First Hero. He has marked a temple here and-"

"57% of Master Link wants to find the Temple real Master Link hid?" Fi danced back to ground, leaving a trail of sparkles behind.

"Yes."

"Take the sword of evil's bane and…" Fi instructed as it spun around fallen leaves circled around it in the air, "follow me." And so it went off, hovering above the ground once again, darting of into the thick woods. The green-cloaked man was a bit taken aback by the sudden start and pulled the sword from its pedestal, enjoying the feeling of the familiar weight and cold metal. Link quickly grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and ran behind Fi, noting also that this was some part of the Faron Woods he had never visited before. It had been hard enough to see Fi while Link was standing still it was absolutely mad task to perform while also running and trying not to trip over the roots of these ancient trees. Once Link reached a clearing he noted that Fi at least tried to wait for him, but then it took a sharp left.

There was no trail for Link to run on; instead he had to fight his way through thick forest. He extended his right hand to avoid scratching his face when he felt the bandages on his left hand get caught in thorns of some bush. He clenched his teeth together to not let a sound, ripping his hand away from the bush. Hell, little pain was sure worth it if he finally found the temple. He had to.

Link ran to another clearing, this one smaller than the last one but just as quiet. Fi was waiting for him on a cliff that was about four meters above the ground level. There were no vines that would make the climb easier. But Link wasn't about to stop. He had to prove somehow that he was not just 57 percent of a hero! Link sprinted to the cliff, took two steps against the rocks and desperately threw his right hand to grasp a protruding rock. He climbed slowly due to the injure still fresh on his left hand and could almost _hear_ the nagging that he would have to endure from doctors and friends once he returned. He breathed in sharply whenever his left hand touched the cliff, but not giving up for one second. He still had a little Red Potion in his bag after all…

He slammed his right hand onto the mossy surface of the cliff, followed by his left and then pulled himself up. He tried to catch his breath for a while, but as he took the Lens of Truth from his bag again and looked through it he saw that Fi was already heading ahead.

While he ran Link took a bottle of Red Potion from his bag, pulling the cork of with his teeth. Holding the cork with the same hand he held the bottle he took a few sips of the red liquid and felt the pain in his left hand subside to the warm feeling overtaking his body. His other hand held the Lens of Truth firmly before his eye and he followed Fi to another clearing. Link drowned last of the Red Potion and deposited the empty bottle back into his bag.

Link heard a screech from the shadows of the forest and quickly drew Master Sword from his belt where he had attached it. A Keese flew directly at him, targeting his face. With a fast swing of the sword Link cut the Keese and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Keese. Link slashed his sword right through its body. More and more Keese were flying around him, trying to bite. Slash. Link blocked a Keese from biting his face with the dull middle of the Master Sword. Hack. Several Keese with one swing. Screeches and puffs of smoke. Link had forgotten to keep an eye out for Fi and saw it in distance, moving further away. Faron!

Fighting in the forest was aggravating; every single swing of his sword had to be small enough that it wouldn't hit the trees. He had no room for a spin attack that would have quickly taken care of the annoying biting little—

Link let out a curse as one of those aforementioned little bats took a bite out of his left upper arm. It had managed to rip his cloak, tearing it a bit as part of the cloth was still attached to its teeth as it tried to escape Link. Another sharp hack took care of the little bastard and Link was beginning to get angry. He would end up killing an entire Keese population if the bats wouldn't get the hint soon. Link fought his way ahead, hacking and slashing through a cloud of Keese, trying to follow Fi without seeing it. This was the direction Fi was going, wasn't it?

Their numbers were slowly falling as Link made swift work of the remaining, letting out all pent-up aggression. Hiding the Lens of Truth and his left arm beneath the tattered cloak, Link tried to fight his way out of the narrow reminiscence of a trail to the clearing. He could hear water. Link walked directly into a spring as he slashed the last Keese trying to bite his face off. Finally.

Link tried to lift his left arm as quickly as possible to look through the Lens as he held his sword close to him in his right. Just in case.

"Fi!" Link felt elated at seeing Fi, seeing it waiting for him, just by the spring.

Instead of waiting, Fi started again, giving Link no time to check on his wound. He had to run.

Link kept running farther and farther into the forest, following Fi. He could feel that he was quite near the southern border of Hyrule, seeing mountains close by. "Where are we going?"

"To the Temple."

…well, he already knew _that_.

"But where is it, exactly? The maps ended before these mountains."

"Master Link couldn't afford pointing the exact location on a map. He only allows his successors enter the Temple to be tested…and, if the data I have gathered is correct you are 57 percent successor quality," Fi explained as they walked out of the forest. "He told me to guide those like you here."

A few pine trees grew on the side of the mountain and the vegetation covering it grew slimmer and slimmer the higher you looked. The southern mountain range defined Hyrule's southern borders well and Link had never gone this far in his life before. Certainly the mountains could be considered small if one were to compare them to the snow-covered peaks of Snowpeak. But what caught Link's eye was the pedestal in front of the start of the highest mountain visible in the southern mountain range.

The pedestal had the same elaborate engravings of Triforce as the one in Sacred Grove, but this one had vines grooving on it. The surface of the pedestal had been eroded by time, long-forgotten by everyone in Hyrule.

"Place the Master Sword in pedestal," Fi's flat voice commanded.

Link took quick steps forward, held the Master Sword close – did he already have to give it up? – and quickly slammed the sword into the pedestal. Fi disappeared and the earth shook a bit. Link looked at the mountain where a small cave, its edges surrounded by small bird-like carvings. the torches lit up by pairs to light up a staircase leading beneath the ground.

Link breathed in, took his regular sword out of its scabbard and walked down the stair, leaving only an echo of his footsteps behind. This felt awfully familiar…

-x-

**AN: **I come in peace bearing gifts of questionable quality.

So, so sorry that this one took even longer than the last one. Life's been hectic. I just finished my matriculation exams, applied to university and I'll have my entrance exams soon enough as well, so, I'll have to study for those. On top of that been trying to get a job and have a social life so...yeah, haven't had the time or energy to write. I'm sorry, lesson learned. I won't make promises I can't keep. (I will update however!)

Lol, how do you write action or Fi...

Thank you all for your kind reviews, hope you haven't forgotten about this though - _I _haven't. :)

Concrit always appreciated!


End file.
